


System Override: Successful

by asliceofkate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Grumpy Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson is So Done, Hank Being Awesome, Jealous Connor, Love Confessions, Poor Connor, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asliceofkate/pseuds/asliceofkate
Summary: New year, new you - that's what they say... right? Time for some big changes; new city, a fresh start... and the android sent by CyberLife.





	System Override: Successful

“Get out of my way, you stupid fucking piece of useless plastic!”

The overweight businessman that lived the floor below you loved to wake you up every morning by abusing his android; 5:30am on the dot without fail in the week that you had moved to the building. “No need to set an alarm,” you mused sadly, swinging your legs from your bed and shrugging on your dressing gown, shuffling to the kitchen to make yourself breakfast.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you can’t do a single fucking thing right, can you?” the man shrieked, followed by a heavy thud which you assumed was the android being thrown to the floor.

Your heart wrenched as you poured boiling water into your favourite mug, mixing the cheap instant coffee half-heartedly as you padded through your tiny apartment to your balcony. A nervous sigh escaped your lips as you surveyed the dimly-lit city beneath you. Detroit, your new home. Known as the “android capital of the world”. A title that brought with it a massive improvement of the overall economy of the once-struggling city, while also simultaneously bankrupting thousands of civilians. _‘What is the current unemployment rate?’_ you thought, sipping on your coffee that was far too hot. _‘36 percent? 37 percent?’_ You thanked whomever was listening that you still had a job, especially since your transfer.

Not that you held the androids to blame. The increased rate of unemployment was in no shape or form their fault; it’s not as though they asked to be created, after all. If anything, you felt sorry for them. To be so intelligent, so advanced, all to be used and abused by humans and still be expected to bend a knee after experiencing such overwhelming hostility and aggressiveness directed towards them. Just because they been designed to not feel emotions didn’t mean that it was acceptable to be an outright dick to them. Big boy downstairs was a testament to that. “They are just slaves to their programming,” you murmured to yourself. “As are we all.”

Eyeing the city for a moment longer, you reached to grab your cigarettes and lighter from your dressing gown pocket, shame panging in your chest. ‘Such a nutritious breakfast,’ you scoffed as you took a long drag from your lit cigarette, following it with a mouthful of coffee. _‘Disgusting, but a hell of a lot healthier than Red Ice.’_

You had meant to curb this particular bad habit of yours at the start of your ‘New Year’s Resolution’ for a ‘happier healthier you’. Like most, it had inevitably fallen through in the first month. You shrugged, downing the last of your drink and taking the final puff from your cigarette before extinguishing it in an empty flowerpot that sat sadly on top of the outdoors table. Given the nature and the stress of your job, such a distasteful habit was relatively small compared to the typical detective. _‘Speaking of which…’_

The electronic watch on your wrist beeped loudly, signalling that it was indeed time to get a wriggle on and get ready for work. You could feel you stomach churn as your watch beeped, pocketing your cigarettes and walking back into your apartment to pull on your most professional outfit that you owned. Your first day. Your first day in a new precinct, first day meeting your new partner, first day properly starting your new life. Most people would be jumping at the chance to start their life anew, but all that permeated through your body was fear. Pure, intense fear. Buttoning your shirt and fixing your hair with shaking hands, you risked another smoke to quell your nerves before calling a driverless taxi to take you to your new workplace.

 

 

The taxi dropped you off with half an hour to spare, as per your preference of being early. You thanked the taxi as you left, though nothing was there to receive the complement, and was greeted by the main entrance of the Detroit Police Department Central Station. The blue emblem was staring straight through your soul, send waves of anxiety through your entire body. It wasn’t that you were a bad detective. In fact, in the last precinct you work you had been considered to be one of the best. However, given the… circumstances of your that had resulted in your transfer to Detroit, anxiety was more than granted. Placing your hands rigidly by your sides and straightening your posture as much as humanly possible, you entered the DPD Central Station with as much confidence as you could muster.

Upon entering the building, you could definitely tell that this was a step up from your last precinct. The reception area was huge in comparison, three androids already stationed at the large desk and talking with civilians already despite it being early in the morning. The emblem was positioned forebodingly above the desk, casting the area in a dim blue light. You noticed that one android was not currently occupied with anyone, so you somewhat timidly made you way over to her… it. The android smiled warmly, greeting you with the customary, “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” you say, returning a smile. “I’m the new detective transferred from the Memphis Police Department and I am here to sign in for my first shift. My name is (Y/n) (L/n).”

The android nodded, LED flashing yellow as it processed your information. “Do you have authorisation?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

The LED blinked yellow again, before changing back to the typical light blue. “Please enter to the right. I have been instructed to inform you that you will be meeting Lieutenant Anderson, though he has not arrived yet. Please wait at his desk until he arrives.”

“Okay, thank you very much,” you responded politely, leaving the android with a smile that the android didn’t see.

As you entered the bullpen, you were impressed to see how many desks they had managed to squeeze into the room. The technology on the desks themselves was far superior to your precinct in Memphis, the sleek interior giving the room a sense of pride and effectiveness. To think that this was your new workplace was beginning to hit you. You put on a brave face, and began searching for Lieutenant Anderson’s desk. There weren’t many detectives that weren’t familiar with this man. Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Graduated top of his class, climbed his way from beat cop to detective quicker than most and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant even quicker still after his Red Ice bust in 2028. He was exceptional, and the fact that were going to meet him was equally if not more so.

After wandering around the room, you managed to find the Lieutenant’s desk at the far back corner. The desk was covered in empty boxes of doughnuts, dirty coffee mugs and stickers with anti-android messages. Frowning at the distasteful messages, you reached to pick up the dying plant on his desk but was interrupted by the sound of light footsteps behind you. _‘Okay, it’s go time.’_

Taking a deep breath and sticking out your hand in greeting, you immediately blurted, “Good morning, Lieutenant Anderson! My name is Detective (L/n), and I consider it an honour to be your associate and to be working for the Detroit Police Department!” You looked up from the immaculate shoes that had making the footsteps to the person’s face to discover that – the person that you had just addressed as Lieutenant Anderson – was not in fact Lieutenant Anderson. The deep brown eyes that met yours were decades younger, regarding you with a mixture of bemusement and curiosity. His face was the definition of handsome to you; strong chin, defined cheekbones, lovely fair skin that contrasted his eyes to make them mesmerising. It was only when you began to study his tidy, dark brown hair that your realised the LED attached to his temple; the light flickering with blue light as the android took your still-extended hand and shook it gently.

“My name is Connor,” he said in a smooth, matter-of-factly tone; a warm expression touching his attractive features. “I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for making end the of the first chapter. There needs to be more Connor fics in the world, so I figured I would give it my best shot at contributing! XD


End file.
